Hit Rock Bottom
by Trashy McTrash
Summary: Lawyers by Day. Hitmen at Night. Disposing of all who are asked of them, but will it become troublesome if one weak link in the group falls for the one who has the hit over their head. If not, will it become hard to even complete the hit when they are the Ultimate Rockstar, an entire economy them self?


Hit Rock Bottom

~x~

"Alright you two, I need your full attention- Beta! Eating isn't going to be of help right now, and- Omega! Get off your phone"!  
"But why should we even bothered? This isn't going to be like, anything major, you know? This couldn't be any different from any other hit we've been given", the figure groaned, tapping away at the phone.  
"Yeah, he's just some German wannabe rockstar pretty boy. This couldn't be so hard, Alpha. What's the problem"? The figure said as they put away the chips.  
"This is **very** different compared to our last hits", the figure held a stick, directing it to the board which had a projected image that illuminated the single dark room. "He has countless bodyguards willing to die for him at any moments, and rabid fans that track his every move. Eyes are around all the time, nothing goes by them unnoticed. This isn't going to be easy, remember, we are taking down an economy in itself. This guy is a big focus, he makes the world rotate".  
"This can't be anything hard, just snipe him or get him while he is alone-", getting cut off midway when the stick smacked hard on the desk.  
"Impossible Beta! This man has an excellent Manager, this man is like a living supercomputer. Tracking everything about him from finances to his personal interactions. Every place he goes has camera, and bulletproof glass; or at the very least he is placed up high enough to where taking a shot would be impossible. Every person he meets with, he knows about. It's heavily implied that everyone that comes in personal contact with the super star dies since they all go missing".  
"Ok, so we can just get to the manager, and down goes the domino tower", the stick hit the desk in front of the speaker".  
"Omega, he is also protected from head to toe. Remember, I said he was a super computer? There is almost never a moment that something goes unplanned or unexpected to him".  
"You talking about **that** incident", Beta inquired.  
"Yes, that incident. The World's Most Hottest Assault, that day, all shirtless, and sexually implied photos crashed the internet after his mobile device was hacked".  
"You gotta admit, he does look pretty good," Omega sighed. "It's always the cute ones that gotta die".  
"Ok, yeah. Spoiled guy that everyone fantasizes over, blah blah protection all around, blah blah blah dangerous, Ok! We get it! I am just curious, if you are making it such a point that it is damn near impossible, then what the hell is the point in wiping out this guy"?  
"I didn't let you two in on the exchange between me, and the other but…", Alpha was hesitant.  
"C'mon boss! Tell us who it is, it must've been something big if you are scared to tell us. Who asked us"!? Omega stood up from their chair in the dark room, the rolling chair rolled back.  
Alpha's face still held a serious expression, gripping the stick that was once pointing to the screen. Alpha inhaled, insinuating to start talking but hesitated again. Finally deciding to just do it, and get it over with, he said it. Deadpan. "We were asked by none other than the Mother of Science", the other two in the room gasped.  
"Wait wait wait- **The** Mother of Science asked us"!? Omega couldn't believe it, being all too surprised to find out that the one who lead such a bright direction for human advancement in technology, and medicine would go as far as to ask a hit on the world's ultimate rockstar.  
"Yeah, it is kind of sad. Besides, she said that once we complete the hit, the left overs from hit will be ours. If not, she'll pay the difference".  
"Ok, so do you have any plan to take down this guy, Alpha"? Beta inquired, slouched in the chair while Omega went back to go get her chair, still racked from the shock.  
"I've been thinking about waiting until next week to rub out this guy-" repaying from the past, interrupting Alpha midway.

Omega was the one who interjected, from obvious excitement, and confusion. "Wait! Why would you have us wait a whole week to lay a hit on this guy!? Why not now"?  
Alpha smiled, obviously taking joy in having explain his plan. "Rockerboy is going on the red carpet a week from now, taking all kinds of photos from rabid fans, paparazzi, and mass media. In other words-" Alpha got interjected by Beta  
"Everyone is going to be there"? Replying boredly.  
"Y-yeah. Even though everyone is going to be there, it would be our best choice to make. It is going to be one of the few times that Gavin is going to be on ground level, and no glass wall".  
Beta's eyebrow arched. "So what do you expect **us** to do in the meantime"?  
Alpha chuckled, running their fingers through gelled spiked hair. "I was hoping the two of you could decide the roles you want". "Huh"!? was the duo's only reaction.  
"I was hoping, to keep you two busy, to get two jobs done. I need one person to get close to him, that way he will not be as on edge, and prepared for anything during the red carpet walk. I also need one other person to get through his firewall. His bank account is separate, and requires a five layer, highly encoded, firewall. I figured since Beta is more of the high-tech person, she could do it. However, she is also a woman, and is more likely to get close to him".  
"That's either sexist, or one hell of a compliment boss", Omega had a huge grin on her face, perfectly white teeth showing.  
"In other words, you are saying I am useless"!? Beta became quickly defensive.  
"Now now, before you get mad at me. Those are the only two I can think of, and whichever one you two want is for you to decide. I've said all I need to about who, who from, and what to do".  
"Well… I mean, I could do the tech stuff-"  
"Wait a second! I thought you was the one who said not too earlier that he was cute! Shouldn't you be the one to get close to him"?  
"Well I certainly can't leave you with the code breaking. You know nothing about that so, it's whatever. Besides…", Omega leaned over to Beta, whispering in his ear. "You'd never know, many guys **swing** that way you know~". Immediately, she got shoved back to her seat, a rose red hue blossomed on Beta's face.  
"Sw-Swing that way!? **If** I take that job, I am only supposed to get close! Not sleep with the guy"! His reaction elicited laughter from both hitmen in the room, which only went to further the seething anger building up in him.  
"Regardless you two", Alpha said as he finally settled down. "Are the jobs assigned"  
"Yup! I'll handle the decoding". "I suppose I'll try to get notice by the rockstar…"  
"Great, I suppose that's it for tonight- Oh! One more thing, when you wake up tomorrow, I'll need those papers".  
"Oh! The one of State versus Palem-"  
"Ah! Shhh". Alpha clasped his index finger, and thumb together, brushing them against his lips. He still had a smile across his face as he spoke. "Remember Omega. Lawyers by day, Hitmen by night. The two don't mix besides stating it. The time of day affect it, there's a reason our identities are made anew".

Lawyers by day. Hitmen by night. Those words rang with Beta, even though he heard them a thousand times.

 **-Five Years Earlier-**  
"Are you sure about this"?  
"J-Ja… I think".

"If this takes off, you do realise this could change everything".  
"Ja, I know bruder. Is it worth it"?

"We already came this far, there is nothing to lose but to end up right back where we are. I am counting on you."  
"..."

"I will try to help you along, in any possible way I can".  
"Bruder…"

"Let us do this, we have nothing to lose. But I understand if you do not wish to. You decide".  
"..."


End file.
